


A Nightmare of Epic Proportions

by WolfStar2018



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar2018/pseuds/WolfStar2018
Summary: Steve has a nightmare about Tony and Bucky killing each other. When he wakes up, he is in bed alone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	A Nightmare of Epic Proportions

**Author's Note:**

> My brilliant friend Hikage101 helped me with this! She's amazing and always super helpful! <3
> 
> (Sorry if you get a notification and got excited or something. I just noticed months later that I didn't give proper credit.)

Steve hears the gunshots ring out and the shouting, German and English, explosions mixed in. Feels the ground shaking with tanks rolling by and mortars in the distance. He turns and sees Tony in clothes he usually wears in the workshop. Why would Tony be here? He wasn't in the war. Steve is pretty sure this is the one history books call World War 2, the one he and Bucky fought in.

Before he can figure out what's going on he feels pain in his chest. He puts his hand down, looks and sees the blood. He looks back up and Tony is standing there, in the Iron Man suit now. His faceplate is retracted, hand up with repulsor winding down. Steve stumbles back against the wall and watches as Tony looks over his shoulder and then turns and fires again. Steve slides down the wall and Tony moves again. Now Steve can see Bucky, in his Winter Soldier gear.

Steve feels weak, like his life is slipping away. He watches as Tony blasts Bucky again with his suit. Bucky shoots back with one of his pistols, which Tony blasts with another repulsor blast. Steve wants to stop them. Wants to call out, make them realize he can love them both. He can't watch the two men he loves most destroy each other. He can't, he can't even get out breath to say goodbye, let them know he loves them. He can't breath.

Steve's only got moments left as he watches Tony and Bucky get close to each other and start trading blows. He lifts one hand, reaching out, trying to get them to stop. He can't catch his breath and his vision goes dark as his two loves stagger and swing at each other. His vision clears and he sees both men laying on the ground, bloody, lifeless. He's horrified, wonders what the hell he missed.

Suddenly the shield returns to his outstretched hand. It's covered in blood.

Steve wakes himself up, he's screaming so loud. Once he realizes that what he saw was just a dream, he asks JARVIS where Tony and Bucky are. “Captain, Mr. Stark and the Sergeant are gone.”

Steve doesn't hear anything after that. He thought for sure that he was only dreaming. They can't both be gone. They can't. He can't take it. He keeps losing the people he loves and it's too much. He pulls the covers over his head and sobs until his chest hurts and his throat feels raw and he keeps crying. He thinks time is passing, which is just not fair. Tony and Bucky are gone. The world is supposed to end now.

He hears someone saying his name, but he must be hallucinating now. He hears Bucky and Tony. He just stays where he's at. The blankets get pulled off of him and the voices tell him to breath. He feels a warmth at his back and automatically matches his breathing to the movement of the warmth. He feels warms hands rubbing his arms and more warm hands stroking his hair out of his face. After what could be an hour or a few minutes, Steve starts to feel a little more human. He starts to hear the words the voices are gently murmuring to him. One voice is asking him where he is. The other keeps telling him he's safe.

“Where are you, Stevie?” The voice asks again.

“I don't know. I don't care. I want Tony and Bucky.” He sobs the words out.

Steve hears a hurt noise and then the voice behind him says, “Open your eyes, honey. Come on. Tony is right in front of you.”

“No!” He can't bring himself to care that he's still sobbing. “Tony and Bucky killed each other. I watched it. Just let me die. Please.”

This time he hears two sets of hurt noises. “No, baby. It was a dream. You were dreaming. Come on, look at us. We were on a mission. Remember? We had to go. We were only gone for a week.”

“Tony, I think from now on, one of always stays with Steve.”

It's quiet for a minute after that and Steve thinks about that statement. He slowly cracks his eyes open. When he sees Tony sitting in front of him, alive and well, he reaches out one hand and touches Tony's face. When he finds it solid he opens his eyes all the way, turns his head and sees the warmth behind him is Bucky. Bucky, alive and well. “You're here!” he cries out.

Bucky's arms tighten and he kisses the top of Steve's head. “I won't leave you anymore, honey.”

“Tony?” Steve whimpers and then the man himself is laying on top of Steve. Steve wraps his arms around Tony and feels himself calming down a little more. “I knew it didn't make sense, but you weren't here and JARVIS said you were both gone and my heart hurt so bad.”

“Oh, Steve. I'm so sorry.” Tony's arms are around Steve now as well and Steve has never felt more safe and loved. The arms of both of his lovers holding him tight.


End file.
